


Nasty

by DuckThumbtack



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckThumbtack/pseuds/DuckThumbtack





	Nasty

“单恋真的好辛苦啊……”

李泰容斜坐在地毯上，上半身一股脑儿地塞进沙发的枕头堆里，手里还握着烧酒瓶不肯放。

郑在玹坐在他的身边，静静地看着他。

屋子里到处是微醺的酒味，暖色灯光倾落下来晕染了一切棱角，所有事物都变得温暖，暧昧又柔和。

其中李泰容是最柔软。

歪斜着头伸展的纤长颈项宛若池水嬉戏的天鹅，轻薄的白色衬衫松垮着露出一大片白皙的胸膛，皮肤细腻光滑。微凸的锁骨上染了醉酒后的热气，几点淡粉明晃晃地刺痛郑在玹的眼睛。

绒毯本来裹在他身上，东倒西歪之间滑落脚边，被手中的酒瓶压出一道褶皱。

透亮的深绿称得他皮肤愈发白亮，骨节分明的手和纤细小臂还有手腕处突出的一段清丽的腕骨。

郑在玹握住他冰凉的手，李泰容从枕头堆里抬起头来。

酒精让他的双眼变得迷离，湿漉漉地无意识撒着娇。润泽的唇泛着鲜亮的红，像晶莹剔透的草莓味软糖，柔韧有弹性，你咬一口，还会黏着赖着不让你走。

脸颊也潮红的，他已经醉了，变得毫无防备，不自然的流露出小动物般可爱的迷茫和呆滞。不知道是不是故意的，他嘟起嘴巴，用绵软的声音轻唤：“在玹…怎么了？”

又小又瘦，又香又软。

郑在玹情再难自控，跪着压在李泰容身上，含住他的嘴唇。

柔嫩的触感席卷口腔，郑在玹情不自禁地打开李泰容牙关，然后贴着舌头舔吮起来。

太甜了，他成了一个好几天没喝水的人，在沙漠中遇到了一眼世上最清甜的甘泉，他不知疲惫地喝，泉眼又往外汩汩地冒水。

他把李泰容的唇舌咬得红肿，对方的小手抵在他的胸膛，却怎么也推不开。郑在玹抓着他的手拉到头顶，继而继续往下一路又亲又蹭。

李泰容敏感地耸起肩膀，郑在玹的脑袋正好放在他的肩窝里。郑在玹扯掉他的上衣，动情地用手抚摸，揉捏李泰容起伏不断的胸膛，分明的肋骨还有平坦的小腹。

他一把揽住李泰容的腰，紧紧地箍在怀里，然后低头含着李泰容的乳头，娇嫩的触感让他疯狂，用舌尖舔弄又用牙齿咬，末了还吮吸得“啧啧”响。

他好像真的闻到了奶香味。

李泰容让他折磨得难耐，一手抱着郑在玹的头一手攥着衣领，两条长腿不自觉地在郑在玹的腰后交缠，向后仰着脖颈嘴里胡乱地呻吟。

郑在玹抬起身脱了自己的衣服，然后抓住李泰容瘦削的脚腕扒光了他的裤子。

李泰容羞涩地夹紧了腿，却被郑在玹毫不留情地分开，然后极色情却有虔诚地顺着他的脚背，一寸寸舔吻着到大腿根。

敏感的身体轻颤，动情地喘息。

郑在玹在李泰容精瘦的大腿上花足了力气，白嫩的长腿好似上世纪流传下来的精美瓷雕艺术品，他必须小心翼翼地戴上手套，并且仔仔细细地用放大镜好好品鉴。

“我好热在玹，我受不了了，你别咬了，进来好不好…”

李泰容拖长了调子催他，细长绵软地声音提醒了这位专注的考古学家，他该看看内部结构了。

扩张是李泰容自己做的，他当着郑在玹的面把手指伸进嘴里用口水湿润，然后伸进两腿间那个隐蔽的入口——此刻为郑在玹敞开。穴口随着他的动作忽隐忽现，有一只调皮而美艳的黑色猫咪在玩捉迷藏，卷着细长的尾巴撩郑在玹。

郑在玹一把掐住李泰容的小腿向下压，李泰容因为身体被翻折而尖叫起来，手了拿出来抓住身下的沙发保持平衡。

艳色的穴口周围亮着晶莹的光，郑在玹看得口干，喉头滚动，眼神仿佛被吸引一般，直勾勾地盯着。

李泰容被他看得害羞，红着一张小脸嗲声催他进去。

郑在玹扶着自己硬得发疼的性器，用龟头戳他的小口，又在周围画圈，直到把李泰容整个又翘又圆的屁股涂得亮亮的才挺腰进去。

湿热温暖，紧裹着孤独的它。这是他一生所追求的归宿，是他最依赖的港口。

郑在玹把李泰容抱在怀里，拿胸口去揉李泰容的胸口，腰腹不断往前顶。李泰容跟不上他的节奏，“呼哧呼哧”地喘气都来不及，呻吟声变得也支离破碎。

“在玹啊…啊你…你慢一点好不好……”

李泰容哭着求他，郑在玹却充耳不闻。他一味地往前顶撞，没有尽头没有停歇，他觉得自己是最勤劳的农民，正开垦一块肥沃得往外直冒水的土地。

阴茎一遍又一遍狠狠碾过前列腺，李泰容止不住腿根痉挛，尖叫着释放了自己。郑在玹感觉到他后穴阵阵收缩，电流顺着脊背冲上大脑，他加快速度最后冲刺。

高潮中的李泰容变得更加高温，郑在玹感觉自己被热烈的情浪包裹着，在潮水的拍打声中交代了自己。他浑身是汗，压着同样潮湿的李泰容喘粗气。

“在玹…”

李泰容叫他。

“在玹，在玹，郑在玹！”

“嗯？”郑在玹回过神看他，好像在发懵。

李泰容斜坐在地毯上，因为得不到回应而从枕头堆里抬起头，手里还握着烧酒瓶不放。

他不满地皱起好看的眉，嘴里嘟囔着：“搞什么嘛，我在跟你抱怨你怎么能不听呢，又在想什么呢？”

屋子里到处是微醺的酒味，白炽灯沿着棱角投下死黑的阴影，房间里没开空调，所有事物都冒着冷气，冰冷而无情。

寒冷让他裹紧了身上的毛毯，用脚尖踢了踢郑在玹的小腿。

“开个空调吧在玹，要冷死了…”

郑在玹僵硬地站起身去拿空调遥控器，回头看到李泰容把自己裹成一团缩在沙发角落里。

他眼神闪烁，把温度调到了适宜温度。

然后隔着一些距离坐在李泰容边上，说：“抱歉，刚才走神了，学长你继续说吧。”

李泰容看他一副心不在焉的样子有些来气，说：“我刚刚已经说过一遍了，原来你根本没有在听。算了，我不想再说一遍了。”

安静了一会李泰容又憋不住，重新开始说：“啊真是，谁让你是唯一知道我秘密的人呢。我再说一遍，你这次要仔细听啊。我说单恋真的好辛苦，我之前不是喜欢上了那个……”

郑在玹的视线定李泰容不断开合地嘴，眼神逐渐加深。

“…你在听吗在玹，眼神怎么又变得木木的呢？”

这次他把精液当成奶油抹到李泰容的脸上，这会是世界上最甜的慕斯蛋糕。

“在听。”郑在玹道，“你尽管说吧。”

只有李泰容最柔软。

END


End file.
